Technical Field
The techniques disclosed herein are compositions for preventing or treating sepsis, prevention of sepsis or treatment method, peptides for preventing or treating sepsis, and use of peptide for prevention or treatment of sepsis.
Background Art
Sepsis is a bacterial disease of addiction represented by its production and reproductive toxins into the blood or a potentially fetal whole-body inflammation. Cause of lesions in sepsis includes otitis media, skin maturation increases, pressure sores, pulmonary disease, tooth decay, cholecystitis, pyelitis, osteomyelitis, infected uterus, etc. However, there is also a place of pyogenic bacillus invasion are not sure. Pathogens are Streptococcus, Staphylococcus aureus, Escherichia coli, Diplococcus pneumoniae, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, fungi, and the like. Symptoms include sudden onset of high fever, chills and shaking, Arthralgia, headache, and malaise.
The number of pulse decreases, breathe faster, if severe, consciousness vanishes. Severe sepsis occurs, when sepsis imports pulmonary dysfunction, blood clots or other blood disorders, decreased urine production, or organ dysfunction such as mental status changes.
Organ dysfunction of severe sepsis causes blood pressure (hypotension) or diseases such as lactic acidosis, but it is related to the one or more organs of the insufficient blood flow, which is septic shock.
Korea patent publication No. 1020040045400 discloses a composition for the treatment of sepsis.